A Simple Trip
by ScribblingHamster
Summary: A little yarn about Auggie in the Future, how a simple trip with his son can turn out to be not so simple


A Simple Trip

This is the product of an evil bunny, it refused to go away until I had written this little one. Its set after the CIA, Auggie and Annie have married and they have a son, 10 year old Alex.

Of course I don't own Covert affairs, I promise to return them maybe in one piece after writing this yarn.

-_-%%%%_-

"Ok Alex you know the drill", Auggie said as he got out of the taxi,

" I know dad, stay close, and tell you to watch out for stuff"

Auggie chuckled, "hey cheekiness does not get rewarded with ice cream, tell you what after we have sorted out stuff in the bank we'll go and get one"

"yey dad" Auggie could hear his excitement. He placed his hand on his shoulder, even though he was ten years old but he was already a good sight guide. He could be at least be trusted not to lead him into a lamppost. He still had his cane crossed in front of him so that people would give them extra space.

They were waiting in the queue to see the bank manger, having stood in line for ten minuets, Alex was getting restless, felling him fidget beside him. Auggie was scanning the area, listening to the various noises, even though he had retired from the CIA old habits died hard. He picked up a noise of door banging and the unmistakable noise of guns cocking.

"Right everyone stay still", A thug motioned to two others to coral the customers and staff together. They started brandishing guns and several people started screaming. Alex immediately moved to cling onto Auggie, sensing the danger and the panic coming from his son, he lent down to try and calm him "what ever happens do exactly as I say and don't let go no matter what, we'll be ok if we stick together, remember we have that ice cream to find " as he stood back up, he could feel Alex relax slightly but she still clung on tightly he grasped his small hand around Auggie in a vice like grip. {How the hell do I always end up slap bang in the middle of trouble he mused,}.

The sound of screaming lessoned and he could hear a sound of heavy boots coming in his direction. "hey you get other there with the others" the man growled out. Auggie stayed where he was, {best thing is to play the blind card, best not seem to competent,} he thought waiting for the guys next move. He could feel Alex slide further behind him, he squeezed his hand for support, a small squeeze retuned his.

"hey I'm talking to you, I wont warn you again" the man growled again, brandishing his gun, the effect lost on Auggie but Alex could see it, as he peaked around from behind Auggie back.

"hey look mate show me where you mean, I cant exactly see you know" Auggie raised his cane at the thug. His CIA and military training kicking in, one of the first lessons learnt in a hostage situation seem weaker than you actually are, He aimed to play dumb, lull the robbers into a false sense of security and make them think he wasn't a threat,

"stop messing around and get over there," another voice shouted across the room, it had a slight Russian lilt to the voice. {right so at least two hostiles} his busy mind processing any information he could gather.

Auggie was taken as his arm was roughly yanked, thankfully Alex was still holding onto him. He was frog marched a few passes then frown violently forward, tripping into something he lost his balance he felt Alex let go of his hand as he collided painfully with the floor, cane clattering beside him. Shoulder protesting from the impact, he scrabbled around to find his cane and Alex.

"ahh ha ha ha, your really are blind" the thug laughed.

"hey spanner, we aint ea to av fun we ea to do a job, vatch em will I go and find the boss, Mac said he vants and update".

"Alex, dammit where are you" he hated being blind, how the hell was he supposed to protect Alex when he couldn't see what's going on. the thug laughing at him did no good for his temper, {for his sake he better hope I don't find him}

"There will be no talking" the thug barked sternly

" here dad" he whispered placed his hand over his dads, don't be angry, I'm sorry I let go," his voice sounded like he was crying

He held open his arms and whispered in his ear "Alex, I'm not angry at you, it's a good job you did, come here". He could feel Alex in his arms, breath still hitching but calming down. "we'll get through this we always do ok, you have to trust me ok". "I always trust you dad" he murmured. "Alex you help me find my cane"

"excuse me, Mr Anderson I have your cane here". Came another hushed voice. Listening to the voice he tried to place it

"oh thanks Mr Pennington,"

"are you all right, that guy hurled you quite forcefully"

"ye for now, I don't think I'll feel it till later when I'm not running on adrenaline" he smiled, he liked Mr Pennington, he'd known him for years and they had developed a close working relationship. "what can you tell me about what's going on"

"there are four robbers, all in balaclavas, the one brought you over, has a gun, they have split up , there are two others that have headed for the bank vault. There's one in my office talking to someone, properly the police as I activated the panic button."

"how many hostages"

"twenty, they are about five steps behind us, I think we have been separated"

Auggie's mind was quickly processing the information, accessing various scenarios, his CIA training coming in handy. {ok firsts things first the cavalry}. Slowly he reached into his pocket, he breather a sign of relief when his hand brushed over his phone. {at least one good thing about being blind in this mess, I don't need to see to send a text}

_Code red, hostage, central bank, Alex ok, no reply_

He hoped that Annie would get the message. She was currently lecturing at the local university, and sometimes didn't reply if she was in lectures.

He felt Alex rest against him, content that he had done all he could for the moment he turned his attention to planning.

-_-%%%%_-

"yes I have twenty hostages"

"does it matter what my name is"

"look here if I don't get what I ask for I will start killing"

"I want a chopper and a clear exit out of here, without being followed"

"no stalling you have an hour, then I start killing"

Mac slammed the phone down, and strode out of the office heading towards the bank vault. Where sounds of drilling could be heard.

"report" he barked at the two men working on the safe door.

"its more complicated that we expected, it will take more time"

"how much more"

"an hour maybe too"

"you have half an hour, I don't want to hang around, if we delay well never get out of here"

-_-%%%%_-

Annie had just finished her last lecturer before lunch, as she was packing away here lecturing materials when her phone vibrated. Looking at the screen she saw Auggie's number come up. That's strange she thought, flipping open the phone she began to read.

As she finished nearly dropped the phone, hurriedly scribbling a note saying lectures were cancelled and flinging it at her desk, she grabbed her bag and rushed out.

The traffic seemed to be against her as she sped her way across town, after hitting what felt like every red light in the city she eventually got to the bank. There were several police cars parked in front of the bank. A couple of officers were manning lines that prevented the curious public from getting too close. She went to one of the officers, best alluring voice she asked to pass. The detective took one look at her, and declined to let her pass. Fishing through her back she pulled out her ace, although no longer part of the CIA she always carried the badge with her. Seeing the badge he let her through no questions asked, smiling at her ingenuity she went in search of the officer in charge

-_-%%%%_-

In the silence of the bank Auggie picked out bits of the conversation that the Leader Mac had said on the phone, properly to a police negotiator. An hour before they started killing, he was under no doubt that these thugs were capable of gunning down innocents, right that meant he had an hour to put something in motion.

-_-%%%%_-

Mac was pacing the office once more, when the phone rang , he abruptly stopped and reached for the receiver.

"there's a problem the nearest chopper is an hour way"

"I said no stalling"

"I'm not…."

"its been an hour you know the consequences, I will kill another hostage every twenty minuets until the chopper arrives"

With that he slammed the phone down.

Right time to pick a hostage

-_-%%%%_-

Annie had made contact with the Inspector in charge, it was clear he wasn't happy about here being around, but the sight of the CIA badge had silenced any protests, I was further helped by the fact she said she had been able to communicate to one of the hostages.

She was within hearing range of the negotiator, the police's current plan was to stall for time so that a SWOT team could arrive, then with the help of Annie's contact take down the hostiles. Listening into the phone conversation she could tell something was wrong, when the negotiator put the phone down, his pale face confirmed her suspicions.

"what's going on" she demanded

"please miss let us handle this" the inspector replied, the last thing he needed was a hot head in this volatile situation.

Deciding now wasn't the time to muscle in she choose to saunter to a police car and lean on the bonnet, still in ear range of any conversations.

She surveyed the scene, scanning for information, listening for noise when she heard the one thing she was dreading,… gun shots#

-_-%%%%_-

Auggie had spent a while working out a viable plan, problem was that being blind put him seriously at a disadvantage. He needed to even the odds somehow.

"Mr Pennington, how many people in the room" Auggie whispered

"there is one watching us, he is pointing a gun in our direction, the leader seems to be coming towards us, why"

"I have a plan"

"what can you hope to do, there armed and your blind"

Auggie scowled, he didn't want to explain that despite being blind he still could do a lot of damage, "I need you to promise me something, no matter what happens can you look after my boy, make sure he gets to his mother Annie Anderson, she works at the local university"

"I… I…"

"swear to me" Auggie voice was harsh, his slipped back into his army commander voice,

"ok I swear it

"right Alex you need to promise me something, I'm going to leave you with Mr Pennington, do what he tells you no matter what happens"

"daddy I'm scared I don't want you to leave me" still sitting on Auggie's lap, he hung on tighter not wanting to let go.

"I know your scared, I wont leave you, I promise, Mr Pennington will look after you, I need to talk to these men".

"Mr Anderson, the boy will be safe with me, the leader is coming towards us". He took Alex out of his lap and placed him on his own.

"thanks" replied Auggie, content that his son was relatively safe it was time to put the next phase of his plan into action.

-_-%%%%_-

Auggie heard a squeaky boot tread come towards him

"right I need a hostage, Boris pick one" said Mac

"the blind geezer, he was givin trouble erlia"

"you blind guy stand up hold you hands out"

Auggie stood slowly and waited until he could feel Mac was close, he waited until he felt one handcuff clicking around his wrist until he acted, grabbing Mac's hand he spun him around, slamming his head backwards into Mac's face, as the same time stamping on his foot. Mac dropped like a stone. He nearly got tangled up in Mac as he fell to the floor, righting himself he listened for the other guy, he got his location a moment later as he felt several bullets hitting his arm, adrenaline pumping through his system he didn't sense there impact. Using the guns retort as a point of reference he rushed the other guy Boris. He was in luck, he managed to get his hands around the other guy and take him out in a similar way to Mac. Amateurs he muttered as he checked both men were on the floor unconscious.

He felt around for the gun that Boris had dropped, he was an expert with a gun before he was blinded, a sharp shooter in fact, being blind never took away this ability, it only made it more likely for him to hit a wrong target. Satisfied that at least two of the robbers were neutralised, he checked his arm, a throbbing sensation could be felt, as he probed an intense sensation of pain made him gasp. {Focus Auggie you've been shot before there are still hostiles.}. He scanned the areas listening for the other two hostiles wondering why they had not been alerted by the gun fire.

Mr Pennington Point of view

Mr Pennington, watched as Mr Anderson slowly rose, he wondered what a blind man could possibly do. He was unprepared for him to suddenly last out with the speed of a cobra, single handedly taking out the two thugs one of which was armed. He was awestruck in the amount of time it took, one minute they were standing, next second they were out cold on the floor. The noise of the gun fire sounded load in the quiet bank, and made several people around him jump. Alex he shielded in his arms, hiding his head away from the violence, he made a promise, he always kept his promises.

Looking at Mr Anderson as he checked the bodies he saw a change in the man, gone was the mild nature of a man who had been a client at the bank for years. Instead there was a man, hardened, used to violence, to combat, a dark and determined look to his sightless eyes. Each movement methodical, precise, as though practised over a number of years. He felt guilty, a moment before he had questioned the man even patronised him, suggesting that a blind man could do nought, looking at the man now he realised that here was a man that was nothing short of a weapon.

end point of view

Auggie was once more listening trying to find the location of the other two robbers, this was one of the times that he really missed having his sight, this would have been so much easier, {pull yourself together Auggie} he chastised himself, {now's not the time for wallowing}. He shook himself and resumed with his auditory scan.

" where are they" he barked, the tone of voice usually reserved for dressing down soldiers

"two men in the bank vault, 20 paces in front of you to your 2 o clock" replied Mr Pennington

Auggie new that he couldn't just walk into the vault, and start firing, not without risking further injury, but that did give him an idea, something that he had done before in army training. He counted the paces to the door. As he got closer the noise of the drill got louder, {so that's why they didn't hear the gun fire} he realised.

He lay down on the floor, arm protesting at the movement, he was sure that if he could see his vision would have been greying with the pain, he shook his head to clear it , {come on hang on a just longer} he though and crawled to the side of the door, straining his ears for any kind of noise,

" all right joey that's enough turn it off"

Auggie was relieved when they did, without the drill he could now clearly hear both men, one was rooting around for something inside a case, another was beside him doing something with the drill. With locations determined he took the gun that he had got off Boris earlier. He sprayed the area in front of him with bullets. The noise of the gun clouding his hearing. By lying down he had hopefully shot both men in the legs, judging by the moaning, he had hit both targets. Auggie smiled, the same trick had worked in basic training, they had to clear out a bunker of hostiles without getting shot, it was something that his army supervisors had not been expecting. Still aware that they could have weapons, he quickly rushed into the room, using the moaning as a point of reference he quickly knocked both men out. Thankfully neither had the guns on them, and were too busy rolling on the floor holding there legs to put up a fight.

He turned and went back to where the hostages were, by this point the adrenaline was starting wear off and his arm started to really kill. He could feel the need for sleep nagging at him, {just a bit longer just a bit longer} he though, taking out his phone

-_-%%%%_-

Several guns shots were heard coming from the bank, upon hearing them she ran towards the bank but was stopped by a couple of police men. A moment later several more could be heard. Se struggled to get free, her mind was a whirl, was a hostage dead, did those guns shots kill someone, oh god, oh god, who did they shoot, please god don't let I be Alex or Auggie,. She tried once more to break free of the men holding her but they had a good hold. Her mind creating horrific scenarios picturing her son, and husband dead she slumped to the floor.

Vibe, vibe, vibe

It took a moment to realise that it was her phone, looking at the caller display she cried, "Auggie she tearfully answered,

"Annie" is voice sounding harsh

The police officers around her looked in her direction, anxious to know what was going on inside the building

"the situation has been neutralised requesting medic"

He hung up,

"we need to go in, he says its all clear"

The Inspector in charge gathered a team around him, even though the situation was supposedly neutralised he wasn't taking any chances. he was about to prevent Annie from coming but the look of determination in her eyes made him against the idea of saying no. "we go in first miss, and that's final"

She nodded seeing as the only way that she could follow

They carefully entered the bank, the police had there guns out ready for any surprise attacks, she watched as they spilt up checking out the building, calling out all clear when they had searched an area, two men had been discovered out cold in the bank vault. As they entered the main part of the bank, they could see a group of hostages in one corner. And another two hostiles also out cold. Sweeping the area she quickly spotted Alex.

"mommy" Alex cried running towards her

"oh Alex, tell me your ok"

"I'm ok mommy, daddy saved us"

"where is he"

"I don't know, he made me promise to stay with Mr Pennington no matter what"

At this point Mr Pennington had walked up to stand beside the reunited pair

"I'm Mr Pennington, the bank manger, Mr Anderson entrusted your sons safety to me"

"I thank you for looking after my son, where is my husband,"

"I think he is behind one of the cahier desks"

Confused she walked to the line of cashier desks, she could see several spots of blood on the floor, she was becoming very concerned, as she rounded the corner to go behind the desks she could see Auggie slumped against the wall, eyes tightly closed in pain, his right arm cradled by his left.

"I NEED A MEDIC" she yelled at the top of he voice, rushing to his side

At the sound of her shouting Auggie opened his eyes, "that your Annie is Alex safe, where is he is he ok"

She knelt down beside him and carefully wrapped her arm around him "shhhh its ok, you're safe, so is Alex"

Auggie looked like he was slipping into unconscious

"gun….I fired….. four ….. hostiles….tried….." his voice became slurred

"its ok you've done it, everyone's safe, go to sleep, I've got you". With her permission, he drifted into unconscious.

So what you think, appease the bunny and press the review button


End file.
